Treprostinil, also known as UT-15, is a known compound disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,075 in example 33. Treprostinil is a synthetic analog of epoprostenol, a prostaglandin F1. The activities ascribed to the various compounds of this patent include inhibition of smooth muscle cell proliferation, inhibition of platelet aggregation, inhibition of cytokine secretion, reduction of gastric secretion, vasodialation and bronchodilation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,222 discloses the use of Treprostinil and related compounds to treat pulmonary hypertension. U.S. Pat. No. 6,054,486 discloses the use of Treprostinil and related compounds to treat peripheral vascular disease, such as peripheral arterial occlusive disease and intermittent claudication. Patterson et al., Amer. J. of Cardiology, 75: 26A-33A (1995), have shown vasodilator effects of Treprostinil in patients with class III or class IV heart failure.
Clapp et al., Am. J. Respir. Cell. Mol. Biol., 26(2): 194-201 (2002), have shown that Treprostinil inhibits proliferation of human pulmonary arterial smooth muscle cells. Raychaudhuri et al, J. Biol. Chem., 277(36): 33344-8 (2002), have disclosed that Treprostinil inhibits inflammatory cytokine (tumor necrosis factor-α, interleukin-1β, interleukin-6, and granulocyte macrophage colony-stimulating factor) secretion and gene expression by human alveolar macrophages.
Patients with diseases or conditions, such as scleroderma (including systemic sclerosis), experience, among other things, abnormalities in the blood vessels that supply the skin. As a result, these patients experience ulcerations or even areas of necrosis (tissue death) on certain parts of their skin. Ischemic lesions associated with diseases such as scleroderma tend to occur on the hands and fingers, often over the knuckles, but also on other bony prominences, such as elbows, knees, hips, ankles and toes.
To date, the standard of care for treatment of ischemic lesions has included administration of topical hydrocolloid dressings, topical antibiotic ointments, analgesics for pain, debridement and wound care for ischemic wounds. Although certain types of dressings sometimes can help to aid healing of the lesions, the these treatments are often unsuccessful.
Other investigators have suggested that Ilomedin, a stable prostacyclin analog, may heal ischemic ulcers in lower limbs, as seen in patients with Buerger's disease. Fiessinger and Schafer, Lancet, 335(8689): 555-7 (1990); Norgren et al., Eur. J. Vasc. Surg. (5): 463-7 (1990); Benthin, Ugeskr Laeger, 157(36): 4946-7 (1995). Others have suggested that patients treated with Ilomedin treatment may show improvements in the frequency and severity of Raynaud's attacks. Kyle et al., J Rheumatol., (9): 1403-6 (1992); McHugh et al., Ann Rheum Dis., 47(1): 43-7 (1988).
Mohler et al., Vascular Medicine, 5: 231-237 (2000) have demonstrated, in patients with severe intermittent claudication, that Treprostinil causes an increase in blood flow in large blood vessels of the lower limbs, such as the common femoral, superficial femoral, popliteal and anterial tibial arteries. These investigators also have found that Treprostinil stimulates detectable blood flow in ankles of certain peripheral arterial disease patients, who otherwise exhibited minimal or no detectable blood flow in the absence of treatment. Likewise, the investigators found that some patients show improved pulse volume recordings in lower limbs upon Treprostinil treatment.
Ischemic lesions, and particularly digital ischemic lesions, such as those caused by systemic schlerosis, are extremely painful, debilitating, and heal slowly. Thus, the need exists to identify viable methods, as well as kits, that can be used to prevent and treat such lesions. The present invention satisfies this need and provides related advantages as well.